Sentimientos Encontrados
by Isabella Jhonson
Summary: Mientras los hermanos Pevensie tratan de seguir su vida en Londres y olvidar Narnia, descubren sentimientos que no pensaron que podrían sentir jamás. ¿Y que pasará cuando las cosas se compliquen aún más? Mal Summary. Espero y les guste...


**Disclaimer**

La obra y los personajes le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis.

**Pequeño Aviso**

Las palabras entre " son pensamientos de los personajes, mayoritariamente de Lucy Pevensie.

Bienvenidos a mi primer fic en FanFiction, espero que disfruten la lectura.

**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

**Capítulo 1**

Lucy Pevensie se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación disfrutando de la maravillosa vista que el paisaje ofrecía. El sol desaparecía del horizonte lentamente y al verlo no pudo evitar recordar la edad de Oro de Narnia, a pesar que ya habían pasado varios años.

Las palabras de Susan le llegaron repentinamente a la mente.

_"Ya no son unos niños, tienen que aprender a comportarse como adultos"_

Pero Lucy nunca había pensado que ser _"adulta"_ fuera tan complicado. Y no por la escuela-en la cual, por cierto, era una de las mejores alumnas de su clase-sino por algo más importante. Algo por lo cual luchaba día a día y estaba pensando darse por vencida. Algo que a veces sentía la necesidad de hablarlo con alguien, pero no podía. Porque lo que sentía en ese momento no era adecuado, estaba mal. Pero Lu no podía mentirse a sí misma, y lo que sentía por su hermano mayor de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate era algo más que un "cariño fraternal" entre hermanos. No, ella estaba enamorada de Edmund Pevensie.

Al principio había creído que simplemente era su imaginación, que sencillamente quería más a Ed que al resto de sus hermanos. Pero con el tiempo ese cariño había pasado a ser algo más, algo más fuerte incluso que ella misma. Sin darse cuenta su hermano empezó a ocupar sus pensamientos, y luego se convirtió en el responsable de que ella sonría. Y así pasaron los meses hasta que Lucy Pevensie tuvo que admitir-o corroborar lo que había pensado durante todo ese tiempo-que en verdad amaba a su hermano, no de una manera fraternal.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que había cumplido 16, y ella sabía que ya no era una niña. Era casi una mujer, además de Reina de Narnia. Y aunque su título era, paradójicamente, Reina Lucy _La Valiente_, ella no se atrevía a hablar con nadie de lo que sentía. Tenía miedo, y ese miedo se apoderaba de ella cada vez que veía a su hermano salir con otra chica, cada vez que llegaba a casa y no lo veía, cada vez que…

Un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Apartando a Ed de su mente por unos segundos, abrió la puerta. Mala idea. Al frente de ella estaba el chico que quería sacar de su cabeza.

-Lu, necesito que me ayudes-dijo el castaño tranquilamente, sin saber que su hermana, la chica parada al frente de él, lo quería, más de lo que él imaginaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Ed?-le preguntó la ojiverde, fingiendo indiferencia.

De nuevo otra mala idea. Lucy no era buena mintiendo.

-Me han dejado un trabajo en la escuela…-comenzó él, con ese tono de voz que hacía que Lucy se perdiera en él a veces-Es sobre dibujo. Y sabes que no soy bueno en lo referente al arte.

Lucy rió nerviosamente. Tenía razón, Edmund no había sido nunca bueno en nada que se relacionara con pintar y dibujar.

-¿Y qué tengo que dibujar?-volvió a preguntar Lu, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es un dibujo que te recuerde bellas épocas de tu vida-dijo Ed-Ya sabes, los profesores de arte y sus sentimentalismos-Lucy rodó los ojos.

-¿Y qué tengo que dibujar?-repitió ella.

-Me gustaría que dibujes cuando fuimos a Narnia…por última vez-musitó Edmund, bajando la mirada. Lucy lo miró, y por un momento quiso que toda la tristeza que él sentía se la pasara a ella. No soportaba verlo así, y ella sabía que aunque Ed era el que menos había demostrado su cariño por Narnia, extrañaba esa tierra en donde alguna vez habían sido reyes.

-Claro-respondió ella, al tiempo que salía de su habitación y caminaba por el largo pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como su hermano bajaba detrás de ella, y aspiró su aroma mientras sentía como las comisuras de su boca se formaban en una sonrisa. Llegó hasta el primer piso y entró sin vacilar a la habitación de su hermano favorito, y rápidamente se dirigió a su escritorio, donde pudo notar los bosquejos que Ed había hecho y cómo una pila de hojas arrugadas se encontraba alrededor de la mesa.

-Podías haberme pedido ayuda desde hace tiempo y te ahorrabas el desorden-bromeó Lucy, tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre los dos.

Una ligera sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Edmund y se revolvió el cabello, nervioso. Lucy se mordió el labio inferior algo nerviosa también, sin siquiera sospechar de que Ed sentía lo mismo que ella sentía en esos momentos.

-Así que…-comenzó Lucy, al tiempo que vio como Ed cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Por unas milésimas de segundos deseó retroceder el tiempo y no haber aceptado ayudar a su hermano. Pero sabía que no habría podido decirle que no-¿Qué dibu…

Pero Lucy no pudo continuar pues repentinamente se vio en medio de la oscuridad. Las luces estaban completamente apagadas, y no podía ver absolutamente nada.

-¿Ed?-llamó, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse.

-Tranquila, Lu- el simple hecho de escuchar la voz de su hermano hizo que en vez de tranquilizarse su corazón palpitara más rápido de lo normal. Estaba en una habitación oscura, con Ed quizás a pocos metros de donde ella estaba…

_"¿Pero qué rayos estás pensando, Lucy Pevensie?"_ Una voz dijo en su mente, y se volvió a concentrar en que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba.

-¿Ed?-volvió a llamar.

-Simplemente se fue la luz, Lu. Esperemos unos minutos y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Lucy tanteó y sus dedos sintieron algo duro. Reconoció el escritorio y dio unos pasos a su derecha. Error. Su pie se chocó con un objeto metálico.

-No te muevas, Lu-le ordenó Edmund-Voy para allá.

La ojiverde esperó pacientemente, hasta que pudo escuchar como Ed se chocaba con el mismo objeto con el que ella se había chocado hace pocos minutos y soltó una pequeña risa. Sus manos volvieron a tantear en la oscuridad y trató de adaptar sus ojos a tan poca luz. Sus dedos sintieron algo sólido, y sintió un aroma familiar, quizás demasiado. Quitó su mano rápidamente del hombro de Edmund y agradeció internamente que esté demasiado oscuro como para que su hermano no note el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde está Pete? Ya debería de estar acá-comentó Lucy, pues el mayor de los Pevensie siempre era el más preocupado por sus hermanos.

-Aún no ha llegado. Práctica de soccer-respondió él, y Lucy pudo imaginar como Ed rodaba los ojos. Sonrió en la oscuridad, a su hermano no le interesaban los deportes ni nada que tenga que ver con eso. En realidad no era que no le llamara la atención hacer ejercicio, sólo que no le gustaba que la gente lo admire por eso. Era el típico que se quedaba en el rincón del salón, taciturno, inmenso en su propio mundo y con un aire de misterio alrededor de él. Y esa parte de su personalidad era la que más le gustaba a Lucy.

Pero con ella era distinto. Aunque al principio siempre peleaban, luego del último viaje a Narnia todo había cambiado. Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué, o quizás no querían admitir la razón, pero las peleas poco a poco se fueron aplazando hasta llegar a desaparecer. En vez de eso, ahora disfrutaban la compañía del otro, y Lucy sabía que podía confiar en su hermano para lo que sea. Y precisamente su mayor secreto, el que deseaba compartirlo con alguien, era el único que no podía decirle. Y eso le dolía.

Escucharon el grito de Susan, llamándolos, y Lu suspiró de alivio al constatar que no se hallaban los dos solos en la casa.

-¿Lu?-preguntó el de ojos color chocolate, haciendo que la ojiverde prestara atención al sonido de su voz.

-Dime-susurró su hermana.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te quiero?-le preguntó el castaño, pero unos segundos luego de que lo dijo se arrepintió. ¿Por qué rayos le había preguntado eso? Ella sabía que la quería, pero no que realmente la amaba. Y eso estaba mal, porque Lucy no era ninguna otra chica con las cuales había salido, ella era Lucy **Pevensie**. Al igual que él.

La reacción en la ojiverde, en vez de alegrarse por lo que había dicho su hermano, sintió como si le hubiesen clavado una espina en el corazón. Y nadie hiciera esfuerzo alguno por retirarla. La quería, ella lo sabía, pero no de la forma en la que ella lo _quería._

-Yo también te quiero, Ed-respondió ella, añadiendo en su mente _"Más de lo que crees"_

En ese momento pudo sentir como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura y la atraían hacia él, y sonriendo arrecostó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, absorbiendo lo que más podía su aroma. Sabía que tenía que aprovechar cada momento que tenía con Edmund, porque lo único que obtendría sería eso: recuerdos, cariño fraternal, y nada más.

En ese momento la luz volvió a inundar la habitación y Susan al llegar pudo ver a sus dos hermanos abrazados.

-¿Están bien, verdad?-preguntó parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Ed. Ninguno de los dos respondió, pero Lucy sonrió y Ed asintió con la cabeza. El alivio se pudo notar en la cara de Susan, y se disponía a retirarse cuando añadió-¿Saben? Si los dos no fueran hermanos, harían una linda pareja-y desapareció por el pasillo.

Las mejillas de la castaña empezaron a enrojecer y sintió, ya que estaba arrecostada en el pecho de su hermano, como su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. ¿O era solo su imaginación?

_"Ya te estás volviendo loca, Lucy"_se dijo a sí misma, y se deshizo del abrazo de Ed.

-Te traeré el dibujo antes de la cena-dijo rápidamente la castaña, y tomó una hoja y el lápiz de su hermano. Pero la reina de Narnia no se imaginaba lo que pasaría a causa de sus nervios. Se disponía a darle a su hermano un beso en la mejilla como despedida, pero tropezó sin siquiera darse cuenta con el objeto con el que se había golpeado momentos antes. Y fue ahí cuando volvió a sentir esos brazos que la habían abrazado esta vez intentado que su hermana no perdiera el equilibrio, pero el cuerpo de Lucy por inercia cayó encima de Edmund.

Para cuando la menor de los Pevensie abrió los ojos su boca estaba a escasos milímetros de la de su hermano, y en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de demasiados sentimientos que en ese momento experimentaba. Miedo, dolor, sorpresa, curiosidad, angustia y sobre todo…amor.

El de ojos color chocolate al parecer estaba igual que su hermana, ya que, a pesar que él era dos años mayor que ella, lo que sentía por Lucy era…demasiado fuerte como para ocultarlo. Pero él lo había hecho, y tenía que seguir haciéndolo hasta el fin de sus días. Aunque estaba tan cerca…que por un momento pensó en acortar la distancia entre ambos.

_"Tranquilízate, Edmund Pevensie"_ se obligó a sí mismo, y cerró los ojos un momento para controlarse. Maldijo en su mente a sus hormonas por hacerle sentir algo que no quería, y volvió a abrir los ojos.

Lucy siempre había sido de esas personas que demuestran sus sentimientos con abrazos, gestos, miradas, sonrisas; y era cierto que había besado a Edmund varias veces-en la mejilla, obviamente-pero esta vez quiso ir más allá. Sin pensarlo siquiera, la ojiverde se acercó un poco más y besó a su hermano en las comisuras de su boca. No sabía lo que hacía, y luego de eso bajó la mirada y salió con paso rápido de la habitación, dejando a uno de los Pevensie atónito y confundido, y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la Autora<em>**

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap ^^_

_Lamento haberlo hecho tan corto, pero no se preocupen porque la mayoría van a ser mucho más largos. Este cap es más para que se ubiquen y se den cuenta de como están luego de tantos años de haber ido a Narnia la vida de los hermanos Pevensie. Es cierto que parece un fic Edmund/Lucy, sin embargo no todo el fic es sobre ellos, ya que trata de los cuatro hermanos en realidad (aunque tengo que admitir que luego de haber leído tantos fics Ed/Lu quise hacer un cap de ellos)_

_Los hermanos Pevensie a pesar de tantos años no olvidan Narnia aunque saben que no volverán, por lo que tratan de vivir en Londres como adolescentes normales. Sin embargo, "Una vez que eres rey o reina de Narnia siempre lo serás", así que nada está dicho. Sus vidas cambiarán poco a poco, ya me entenderán en el segundo capítulo._

_En fin, espero que en verdad les haya gustado, y si quieren hacer una crítica, queja, duda, sugerencia, etc xD..no duden en enviar un **review!**_

_Gracias por pasarse a leer._

**_Yazmín_**


End file.
